


lunchtime blues

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Deke and Daisy have lunch together.





	lunchtime blues

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence from Season 5. Daisy stays in the future.

Daisy and Deke were eating in their room. The questions had gotten to be a bit too much lately. Daisy didn't really feel like trying to explain why the world still sucked, despite her sacrificing everything and staying behind in this post-apocalyptic nightmare world. Again. It wasn't like she was any happier about it than they were. For one, the food was crap. "What the hell is this?" Daisy stabbed the grey blob in question with her fork and held it up for Deke to see.

Deke shrugged. Seemingly unfazed. "I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea? Shouldn't you know?"

"I found it in Kasius's food storage. It was probably a gift from someone trying to get on his good side."

"Kasius didn't have a good side." The Kree overlord had been horrible. Daisy was glad he was gone.

"True." Deke shoved another piece of the offending food in his mouth without even a grimace. Brave man. 

Daisy sniffed at the stuff on her fork again. It smelled gamey. Kind of like the venison Ward had made her try one time. Poor Bambi. Of course, this smelled sort of like if someone took some venison let it rot for a week and then rolled it around in skunk. "You sure they weren't trying to poison him?" 

Deke shrugged. "You want the rest of mine?" She wasn't eating this crap. Deke nodded and held his plate out. Daisy scraped the rest of the meat like substance onto his plate. "How can you eat this crap?"

"I'm hungry, and I've had worse," Deke said with his mouth full. She was definitely going to make him brush his teeth before letting him kiss her again. It was strange that she found love here of all places, but she had and she was glad. Maybe the world had to end for her to find happiness, but there were worse things. She smiled as she watched Deke finish his food. Right now there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> written for getyourwordsout yahtzee  
> prompt: gamy


End file.
